When I know you
by TeukieAngel
Summary: Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku liat, tapi apa boleh buat ini kenyataan,  dan aku tidak mau membohongi hatiku dan hidupku


**Tittle** : When I know You

**Genre** : Romance(mungkin)

**Legth : **1/?

**Warning** : BoyXBoy a.k.a Yaoi

**Dont like Dont read**!

**Pairing d****a****n Cast** :

Park Yoochun

Namja ganteng di Shinki Art University yang seneng denger lagu keras"

Kim Junsu

Namja imut yang pintar di Shinki Art University, pendiam, dan jarang bergaul tapi baik..

Lee Donghae

Mahasiswa di Shinki Art University, sahabat baiknya Yoochun

part 1

_-someone pov-_

'Hari ini pengumannya..smoga it ak' ucapku dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke mading kampus 'Omona.!Sesuai keinginanku' aku tersenyum melihat tulisan dikertas putih itu.

~~Representative for Asian Art Contest 2011 : Kim Junsu~~

_-end pov-_

Seorang namja imut berjalan santai keluar dari pintu gerbang kampusnya, sambil tidak berhenti menyinggukan senyum manisny. Bagaimana tidak dia terpilih untuk mewakili kampusnya untuk mengikuti perlombaan art terbesar di Asia.

"Iya umma,aku terpilih..!ini hebat skali,aku sangat tidak sabar"

"Chukae agi,kamu jaga kesehatan ya.."

"Ne umma tenang saja..sudah dulu ya umma..annyong!" Tapi itu hanya menjadi kisah manis sekarang "ttettt...!" sebuah mobil tanpa sempat berhenti menghempaskan tubuh namja itu cukup jauh. Darah segar langsung keluar dari sudut mulutnya dan kepalanya.

-4bln kmdian-

'Purple line,let me set up my world (my world) nugudo deoleoboji mot haetdeon this way ijeneun nae bangshik dareun eoddeon nuguwado gateulsu eobseo~'

"Engg..berisik sekali.." desis seorang namja yang tengah asyik(?) belajar.

_-someone pov-_

"Dimana aku menaruh buku itu..aissh" desisku kesal. Apa aku sudah mulai pikun, yang benar saja dari tadi aku mencari kartu ujianku tapi hasilny nihil..melelahkan..

"YAA.!" Pekikku kaget saat seseorang berteriak jengkel bersamaan, tunggu..!seseorang? Aku berbalik ke pintu kamar 'cntk'

"Ya!matikan musikmu pabo!aku mau belajar..hey!apa kau tuli?" aku sadar dari diamku.

"Siapa kau?datang-datang langsung marah-marah" ucapku smbil mematikan music playerku.

"Hey!apa kau tuli?ka-u si..siapa?" aku terbelalak kaget namja yang daritadi memarahiku tiba-tiba pergi dan menghilang.

"Hah" gumamku sambil memakan makan siangku.

"Kamu kenapa Chun?" tanya Hae pdku.

"Kau bayangkan saja tiba-tiba ada orang dikamarmu malam-malam"

"Seorang yeoja?cantik ga?ngapain ajh semalam" celetukny sebelum aku selesai berbicara.

"Dia namja, bodoh.."

"Namja..namja?cantik?" tanyanya penasaran

"mmm..Cantik..tapi jangan salah aku masih normal dia juga namja..namja aneh, ditanya malah menghilang"

"Jinjja?ga apa-apa sih kalau kau suka namja juga"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa,dia napak ga kakinya ke tanah?atau atau nembus tembok?atau atau.."

"Molla..ngapain merhatiin kaya gituan" endusku kesal.

"Ahh payah..ya udah lupain,aku tau ada org cntk mau kenalan ga?" Hae bertanya padku tapi dia tidak menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung menyeretku keluar kantin

"Itu dia..cantik kan?"

"Mana?"

"Itu!"

"Mana?cuma ada namja"

"Emang itu orangnya chun"

"Nam..namja?"

"Iya cantik ya,imut lagi"celoteh hae.

Oh yeah aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan aku Park Yoochun, aku kuliah di Shinki Art University. Yang sedang tergila-gila melihat namja -yang kata dia imut- itu sahabatku Lee Donghae 1angkatan denganku. Kami sudah berteman sejak SMP dan entah mengapa ia selalu mengikuti ku saat aku memilih SMA dan Universitas mungkin ia penggemar beratku.

"Ak kesana dulu ya chun..bye~" 'orang aneh..jangan sampai aku kaya dia' batinku

'Life couldn't get better (hey) nan nol pume ango nara purun darul hyanghe nara (ho)~'

"hey!" ucap seorang sambil menepuk bahuku.

"HAH..!" teriak kami berbarengan.

"Kenapa kamu selalu berteriak?dan kenapa kamu selalu memutar lagu keras-keras, apa kamu tidak punya pekerjaan lain?aku mau belajar" ucapny terus-terusan.

"Hey..hey..ini kamarku kenapa kamu selalu muncul tiba-tiba?" ucapku engga mau kalah 'tunggu bukannya pintuny aku kunci..bagaimana..dia..bisa masuk?' aku masih melihat kunci tergantung dipintu lalu bagaimana namja ini muncul.

"Kenapa kamu diam..baik kalau kamu ga mau matiin..aku aja yang matiin!" namja itu mencoba mematikan music player ku tapi

tangannya..

tangannya menembus..apa ini mimpi?

_-end pov-_

Ya...! Akhirnya selesai juga ni FF (mian pendek ceritanya mw tau reaksi kalian dulu hehehe)

Gemana menurut kalian...ga jelek-jelek jg kan?

Oh ya ini FF ak terinspirasi dari salah satu FTV Indonesia (dengan perubahan seperlunya)

Mian klo masih banyak yang salah, ak akan berusaha lagi!

**Please Review** nya Chingu...!


End file.
